Sometimes love hurts, sometimes not
by Yami'sotherHikari
Summary: Oneshot. Yami's in love with Seto but Seto and Joey are a couple. What will happen? SetoxYami and SetoxJoey R&R! Rated T for thoughts of suicide.


**Sometimes love hurts, sometimes not**

Me: This story was actually inspired by a song I'm singing in Choir.

Yami: Oh, really?

Me: Yeah, but the story isn't entirely like the song; it just came to me.

Yugi: What's the song called?

Me: It's called Barbara Allen. It's about a guy that likes this woman named Barbara Allen, but they don't end up together. He dies of a broken heart.

Yugi: That's sad.

Yami: Yeah.

Me: Yeah, but I don't want it to end like that in this story, so I'm going to change that part.

Yugi: What about your other stories?

Me: Yeah, about that. Well, my computer is getting fixed right now and I just got this rental computer yesterday.

Yugi: Oh.

Me: Now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: Just like it says, I disclaim Yugioh.**

**Warnings: **Depressed Yami and thoughts of suicide.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

'I wish he would love me,' Yami thought as he walked down the street. He had a sad expression on his face from thinking of _him _again. The person he's referring to is Seto Kaiba.

Ever since he got his own body, he has developed feelings for the CEO, but the problem with all this is that Seto and Joey are a couple. Ever since Yami found out about this he barely eats, you can definitely tell after awhile, he does get sleep and he dreams of Seto and him together, but when he does wake up and finds out that it _was_ nothing more than a dream, he just lays on the bed and cries until it's time to get up.

Whenever he sees Seto, his heart aches for him. He was very close to telling Seto he loves him but he would freeze up, and then Joey would come and they would walk away together. This has caused him to sink into depression. Just knowing that he can't have Seto, it just tears him up inside.

He tries to move on but it's just really hard when he sees Seto everyday and then seeing him and Joey together. He won't break them apart though, it just wouldn't feel right to him. It would make him feel bad.

Yugi has tried to help Yami out of his sadness, but Yami doesn't want to do anything. He just says it's not worth it. Yugi doesn't believe that. Yami wants Seto badly but it's not happening anytime soon.

Yami kept his head down as he walked down the street. It was a nice bright sunny day. Yami was debating on whether or not the day was trying to cheer him up or is just mocking him with this whole love thing. Now Yami gets the meaning of the saying, 'Love hurts.' He totally feels of what this person was saying. Right now he hated his life.

He kept walking until he heard some noises. He stopped and then started walking toward the voices keeping a low profile. He eventually came to a bench where there were two people. He was hiding in the bushes so they didn't notice him. Those two people were none other than Seto and Joey. Yami watched as the couple exchanged words to each other. Then Joey pounced on Seto and they locked in a deep kiss.

Yami couldn't watch anymore as his eyes filled with tears and were rolling down his cheeks. He ran from the bushes and went home.

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

"_Yami, I need to tell you something," Seto said._

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_I love you. You're all I think about and you make me happy every time I see you. You've invaded my soul Yami."_

"_Oh Seto, that was beautiful. But what about Joey?"_

"_It was just a crush, nothing real. But I really do truly love you."_

"_I love you too. Truly…"_

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&**

Yami woke up with a start and almost fell off the bed. He looked around the room with widened eyes, seeing that it was just a dream. He lay back down with tears in his eyes. He let them fall.

'I knew it was too good to be true. Seto would never say those things to me. Why would he? Why would anyone want to love me?' He buried his face in his pillow and cried silently for the rest of the night.

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

The next day Yami didn't feel like talking to anyone so he just sat at the park to think about things. He came to the conclusion that he can't go on like this. 'But I went through so much to get my own body. Oh, but what's the point when you're just miserable every minute of the day. Seto and I can never be together, case closed. But I can't go on like this.'

Meanwhile…

"Wheeler, what are you saying?! Seto shouted. He only said Joey's last name when he was angry.

"I don't think we should be together anymore," Joey stated.

"Why not?"

"Because, I get the feeling that we don't love each other as much as we're lettin' on. Plus, I think 'dere's someone out 'dere who loves and needs you as much as I do."

"But I do love you!"

"Are you sure?"

"I-

Seto didn't really know himself. He always thought he loved Joey, but now he was starting to second guess himself. Hmm, he was always attracted to Yami somewhat, but he thought it was nothing. Now he wasn't so sure.

"I don't know," Seto stated. What he says next closes the deal. "We don't really love other do we?"

"Nope."

"You're taking this pretty well aren't you?"

"Don't get me wrong, I am sad about this but," he smirked, "this just gives us more time to get on each other's nerves without worrying about who sleeps on the couch."

Seto started snickering. "You know Wheeler, you are a nut."

"Yeah, I know."

"Aren't you gonna blow up or make a scene?"

"In front of who?"

"Good point."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye." Joey walked out of the mansion. Seto just sat there for a few minutes thinking about what happened in that time. He realized he couldn't think there and went somewhere else to think.

**!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yami was walking home with an unreadable expression on his face. But what was going on inside his head said it all. He was going to end his life. He didn't want to at first but he thought it was better to end his misery than live with this day after day.

A few stray tears ran down his face as he was walking. He wiped them off quickly. He didn't want anyone seeing him like this. Then he saw someone that made his heart stop. He saw Seto Kaiba sitting alone at a fountain. Seeing his chestnut hair flow in the wind made Yami's heart flutter and his face blush.

He saw that Seto was not happy, not sad, but rather confused. Yami tried his best to not to look weird as he started walking up to him. "Hey Kaiba. What are you doing?"

"Hn."

"Okay." He just stood there not sure what to do.

"You can sit down if you want."

Yami blushed but he agreed and sat down. The fountain was filled with coins that people put in for wishes. A majority of those coins were Yami's, his wish of Seto loving him but he gave that up after awhile. "So, where's Joey?"

"He's not here."

"What happened?"

"We broke up."

Yami gasped. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I guess we just didn't really love each other."

"Oh." Yami looked away. Seto turned to look at Yami. He could see that Yami looked different from his usual self. He could see that Yami lost weight which would be dangerous for him, he lost sleep, you could see the dark circles under his eyes, and he hasn't seen Yami smile for awhile now.

As for Seto's answer of why he would care, he realized that he did love Yami. It just didn't make itself known until now. Maybe it did. Maybe Joey was a comforter or something to help him ease any subconscious pain he had. He wondered if Yami had the same feelings for him.

"Heh, love hurts doesn't it?" Seto asked.

"Huh?"

"When you love someone and you know you can't have them, it just tears you up inside."

"Yeah, it does."

"What's wrong? You looked like you haven't eaten or got any decent enough sleep for awhile."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"No really, I am."

"I know you're lying to me."

"Why do you care?"

"Because-

This was it. He was going to say it and get an answer that will reassure him of his uncertainty.

"Because I love you!"

"What?" Yami's eyes widened.

"I love you. You've always tortured me with your presence. I just thought I could never have you so I guess I started going out with Joey to help ease the pain.

As Seto said this, Yami started pinching himself thinking that this was another one of his dreams. Seeing that it wasn't, his lips curled into a smile and his eyes filled with tears. He felt like he was flying. "Oh Seto, I love you too. So very much."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They both felt so happy that they didn't want it to end. They leaned toward each other and caught their lips in a kiss. Surprisingly, as they were kissing the fountain started running with water as if answering to them. When they broke apart, their faces flushed, they knew it was real love. Seto took Yami's hand and they walked away from the fountain. All of Yami's thoughts of suicide were lost and gone.

**!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: That was great!

Yami: Yeah, it was.

Yugi: So romantic. The fountain thing was a nice touch.

Me: It was wasn't it?

Yami: And I didn't die.

Me: That too. Anyways, review please! This is Yami'sotherHikari, over and out.


End file.
